Take Care
by Vanya-Atma
Summary: The bed beside me shifted, blankets rising for a moment to send a chill up my spine. I tried my hardest not to peak, but I had to admit that I did. M for Suggestive themes, strong language and harsh descriptions.


**AN:**_ I re-named and added a lot more to this first chapter. Read and comment for new chapter soon. Takes place just after the Itachi Retrieval arc._

* * *

**Take Care**

_Chapter One -The Start Of It All_

* * *

"What have you done to me?" Itachi screamed though his tone never surpassed a whisper for his body had spasmed so tightly. His throat clenched around another scream as pain spiraled through his very soul.

A dark form with shadow in his eyes stood over Itachi, watching the man rack in the breaths and come back to life. Sasuke Uchiha had never imagined his plan would work, his brother had been dead for six hours. _Six hours_.

And yet there he laid on the grass and soil writhering in pain; _Only the living could feel pain couldn't they?_ Sasuke Uchiha didn't dare blink his eyes because he feared his brother would disappear, _again_. There were tears in the red depths, ones that threatened to spill over and never, ever stop.

"I hate you." Sasuke said the words resembling a curse but the bite ended on a sob.

* * *

**Two Months later**

"Brother, what are you doing here?" Sasuke Uchiha asked, his voice a deep timbre that whispered through the night.

Not even bothering to look up from where he stood on the balcony of a two story house, Itachi Uchiha replied. "She killed Sasori two years ago." His voice was not as gravely as his younger brothers, but richer, finer, like aged wine that had never seen the light of day.

"Yes? So, and I killed Orochimaru. What does it matter? We are Shinobi, it is our duty to kill people."

Itachi did tip his head back to watch his bothers form on the roof above this time. His little brother would always have that complex, Itachi admitted, but all the same he continued with his reply. "She was able to look into my eyes when Konoha's Eight Man Squad came for me."

"Itachi." Sasuke says, a slight growl in his throat. "This still doesn't explain why you are here." _I had not come back for Sakura, not really; Or even Naruto._ Sasuke thought to himself as he jumped the ten feet from the roof to stand next to his brother; booted feet as silent as the stars above. _I came back for you brother, the last thing I need was for you to be caught._

"I tried using the Mangekyō Sharingan on her."

The sentence took Sasuke aback. "You did what?" Sasuke's words came out through gritted teeth. Though he would never admit it out loud, he did still care for his old team mate. _Always had._

Burning red eyes that could still be seen clearly in the dead of night looked down on his younger brother, though taller than he had ever been Itachi doubted Sasuke would ever reach his height. "She was trying to kill me." What Itachi didn't say was _and doing a hell of a good job at it_. "My Sharingan wouldn't work on her, she'd met my eyes with her own, a smirk upon her features and continued throwing Kunia at me."

Sasuke stared at his older brother, hearing what he had to say but not completely sure if he was joking. "She's still a Chūnin Itachi. Don't you think if she had that kind of power, she would have been promoted by now?"

"Why do you think I'm here Sasuke? Konoha has something planned, and I intent to find out what."

Sasuke ran hot eyes over his brother, apraising the stoic expression and coming to his own conclusion. "You're staying for a while."

A single sharp nod.

Sasuke sighed deeply. _Why bother bringing someone back from death's cold grasp when they were just going to get their self killed again?_ "You might as well come home Itachi, your room is still as you left it."

* * *

**SAKURA**

I awoke to the shrieking of the alarm, eyes so heavy I didn't want to even open them never mind start my day. _I should have stayed at the hospital last night, at least then the bed wouldn't have been so warm._

"Ugly, your alarm." Said the boy beside me in the bed.

A single eye opened to glare at Sai, he sat half way up, pale chest bare in the morning light that filtered through the blinds. "Don't make me kick you out."

He got the hint because without hesitation he hit the off button on the clock. With a rough sigh I closed my eye once again.

"You got three hours of sleep. Should that not be enough?" He asked his voice seemingly loud in the otherwise peace of my apartment.

"Shh." I whisper, throwing an arm up to block out the morning. It was still early, the alarm having been set for six am, but the sun started its assent at five thirty with the coming of summer.

The bed beside me shifted, blankets rising for a moment to send a chill up my spine. I tried my hardest not to peak, but I had to admit that I did. Sai, no matter how often I insisted for him to put clothes on, slept nude. He said wearing clothes to bed made him feel claustrophobic. So it was his fault really that I watched his ass and the fine muscle's of his back as he walked out the room.

"I'll start the coffee." Sai says as his parting comment, leaving an image of a toned behind in his wake.

I staid in bed longer than I had intended, half asleep but also half thinking. It had been just about two months since Sai and I had moved in together and only about three weeks since we'd first slept next to each other.

When I did roll out of bed I could smell the coffee already brewing which meant I would only have about five minutes to shower.

The water was still cold when I slipped in and barely warm when I jumped out with having only shampooed my hair. _So much to do, so little time._ The white towel was wrapped around my body as I walked back into the bedroom, Sai stood in the middle of the room, having put on a pair of black boxers and that was all.

"Coffee is ready Hag." He said. When Sai had first been assigned as a new team member I'd shoved my fist through his head, a number of times, but now after so long of putting up with him I just couldn't muster the initiative to get mad at him. Plus it was Sai, he thought he was doing something right and caring.

"Thank you. Just give me a minute." I say, walking to where I stored my clothes in the armour beside the bed.

I could still feel Sai watching my back as I bent over to search through one of the droors. "What?" I ask looking over my shoulder at his big dark eyes.

He just gave me a look. One that said 'I don't get why you are so shy.'

I gave a small laugh, that was shy, I didn't think he would ever understand why people did the things they did. "I'll meet you in the kitchen in a moment."

* * *

AN: Yes, Coffee because I'm American, well mainly because my veins are filled with Coffee. I know some of you are like WTF, -evil laughter- but I do hope you enjoy.


End file.
